ultradragonballfandomcom-20200214-history
Gohan's Dream Adventure
Gohan's Dream Adventure is a Dragon Ball Z fan fiction. Gohan has a dream of him encountering many obstacles and opponents. Synopsis Gohan dreams that he is in a castle. Plot Gohan awakens and finds himself on the wastelands on some other planet that is a bit different from Earth. As Gohan was wondering what he's going to do, a giant caterpillar appears from the ground as it began to attack the young Saiyan hybrid. Gohan goes into a fight with the giant caterpillar and defeats it when the creature retreats back underground when Gohan flies around and lands near a lake as he runs towards the entrance to some castle. As Gohan walks inside the castle, he saw two cute women walking to him and greeting him as he began to blush as one of them keeps saying how strong he is while the other one pinches his cheeks. They decide to offer him some dinner which Gohan galdy accepts and eats the food. In a few minutes, they disappear and four small rock-like creatures came from the ground to fight the young saiyan as he manages to defeat them. However, two giant metal extented arms grab his wrists and was place into a half-spreadeagle as he manages to escape while he decides to take a look around the entire castle. Gohan was looking at the paintings and the knight suits when some little robot walks towards Gohan and says hi to him as Gohan asked if he is lost, the little robot replies that he's just wondering around the castle and asked Gohan to follow him towards a huge empty room where Gohan sees nothing three suspicious looking characters appeared from behind Gohan who looked at the trio as they reveal themselves at the Para Para Brothers (Bon Para, Don Para and Son Para). Gohan was very confused when Bon Para takes off his Boom Box as the other two take off their lightshow devices off and place them on the ground, and then, the Para Para Brothers stared dancing as Gohan watches them do their dancing technique, the Para Para Boogie. In a few minutes, Gohan gets hypnotized by the Para Para Brothers' dancing power as the young Saiyan human hybrid is being forced to dance uncontrollably. Bon Para pinches Gohan's cheeks in order to make him smile while kicking and punching him to the ground and resuming the dancing over and over again. Bon Para then tells his to sped up the music in order to make Gohan dance the Para Para Boogie faster, making his muscles very tired. After the Para Para Brothers finished dancing, so did Gohan and before he was going to fight the dancing extra terrestrial trio, they disappeared while Gohan walks into a white room. However, he was going to be attacked by a laser shooting robot which Gohan had destroyed when he felt a sharp pull gripping him, pinning him to the ground as he struggles to resist the instense gravity immobilizing his body. Gallery Category:Fan Fiction Category:Page added by 35Baragon